


First Impressions

by DarylsBabyGirl



Series: First Impressions [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Frotting, Good Brother Merle, Improper use of Snap Chat, Intersex Daryl, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Toy use, Oral Sex, Paul's Asshole Parents, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Daryl Dixon, failed first dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:12:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: The door opened and the bell above it gave a soft cling. He glanced up, and did a double take at the handsome man striding up to the desk. 'Hello...' He smirked. He let his eyes follow the line of the man's long legs up to lean hips to his broad chest and shoulders. 'Mmn...' He licked his lips, wanting to sink his fingers into that short, dirty blonde hair and bite those pale, pink lips. The man spoke to the nurse, and Paul strained to hear.





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> There was a scene in No Secrets in the Apocalypse where Daryl revealed that he knew Paul's sister because she was his doctor. Paul remembers having seen Daryl in his sister's office, but never approached him. He later asks Daryl if Paul had asked him out, would Daryl have agreed to go out with him? 
> 
> So! Here it is! It turned out longer than I expected, but I love it! I hope you love it too, Adry!

The office was small, but Paul had been in smaller. There was only ten chairs and a couple tables with pamphlets for cervical, breast and ovarian cancer. When he walked in, he walked up to the desk and smiled at the young receptionist on the other side of the window. She smiled up at him. 

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah, I'm Paul Rovia... I'm here to pick my sister, Rebecca Monroe.”

She smiled more. “Oh! She's been talking about you! She has only two more patients left, and then she'll be able to leave. You can wait in the waiting room.”

He nodded and stepped away. He glanced at all the medical pictures of male and female genitalia before taking a seat in the far corner. He pulled out his phone and started playing on it. The door opened and the bell above it gave a soft cling. He glanced up, and did a double take at the handsome man striding up to the desk. 

'Hello...' He smirked. He let his eyes follow the line of the man's long legs up to lean hips to his broad chest and shoulders. 'Mmn...' He licked his lips, wanting to sink his fingers into that short, dirty blonde hair and bite those pale, pink lips. The man spoke to the nurse, and Paul strained to hear.

“Welcome back, sweetie.” The nurse smiled. “You know the drill. I'll let Dr. Monroe know you're here.”

The man nodded and picked up a pen. He signed in on the clipboard and handed the nurse a card. She ran it through a machine and handed it back. He put it in his wallet and walked over to a chair against the wall, glancing at Paul was he walked. 

'Such beautiful blue eyes...' They took Paul's breath away. He looked down at his phone, not wanting to seem like a creep for staring at the other man. What was he even doing here anyways? Rebecca's a gynecologist, isn't she? Paul frowned. She would've told him if she changed her specialty, right? He glanced up at the man again. Unless... this man is trans..?

They sat in silence, stealing glances at each other. The man had his arms crossed and legs spread some, leaning back in the chair uncomfortably. He was chewing on his thumbnail, glancing around nervously, eyes occasionally meeting Paul's. Paul would smile each time their eyes met and the man would blush. 

A door opened and another nurse stepped out. “Daryl?” The man stood, almost tripping over a table as he crossed the floor to the door. 

Paul bit his bottom lip. 'So cute!' The door shut and he let out a chuckle. 

About forty-five minutes passed. One patient left about twenty minutes ago, so Paul knew that man was the last one. His phone's battery was starting to die so he put it away. He got bored about three minutes later, so he picked up a pamphlet and started looking through it. With a groan, he put it back immediately. Finally, the door opened again and his sister stepped out, the cute man in tow. 

“Give me a call if you have any more problems.” Rebecca smiled. She hugged the man and he blushed a bit. 

Paul stood up, but waited until the man left. “Hey, sis!”

Rebecca turned and smiled brightly. “Pauly!” She walked over and hugged him tightly. “I'm sorry to make you wait!”

Paul hugged her back, nuzzling into her hair. “It's no problem.”

She leaned back. “How long are you in town for?”

“Well... that's what I'm here to take you to dinner for... I've got some good news.” 

Rebecca giggled excitedly. “Let me grab my coat and purse!” She turned and walked back through the door, returning not a few minutes later with her jacket and purse. She waved bye to the nurses and hugged onto Paul's arm as they walked out.

Paul drove them to a nice restaurant and they sat down. Rebecca talked about her day and asked Paul about his studies. The waiter brought out their meals and Rebecca started eating. 

“So, what's this good news you want to tell me?”

Paul grinned and set his cutlery down. “.. I'm moving back.”

Her head shot up in surprise. “Really?!” Her smile brightened. “Oh my God! Paul! That's amazing! What changed?”

“Well... I sold quite a few paintings, enough to pay off my college expenses... and open up an art shop.”

His sister's eyes widened. “Are you serious? So, you're not going to stay in school?”

“No... I finally know what I want to do.” He leaned back in his chair with a smile. “I'm going to run my art shop, give art classes to kids and whoever else wants to attend them.”

“Oh, Paul! That's amazing! Does Mom and Dad know?”

“Not yet, I'm going to tell them tomorrow. We're meeting for lunch.” He took a sip of the wine they had chosen to go with their dinner. “Uh... quick question...”

She smiled and took a bite of her chicken. “Yes?”

“Uh... I-I thought... you're a gynecologist, right?”

She blinked. “Yes. I specialize in women's health and minor in men's. I take care of very special people, Paul.”

“So... t-that last patient of yours-”

“Paul, I can't talk about my patients with you. That's a HIPPA violation.”

“I know! I know! I just... is he trans?”

“I can't tell you.”

“Becky, please! He was so handsome! Can I at least get your number from him?”

“Nope.” She sipped from her own glass of wine. Paul tried to give her a sweet pout with puppy dog eyes. She glared at him. “That hasn't worked on me since grade school.” The artist huffed and looked down at his half eaten steak. 

 

A couple weeks later, Paul was back at his sister's office, once again sitting in a corner chair staring down at his phone while he waited for her to finish with her last few appointments. It was her birthday so he was taking her out shopping to buy her whatever she wanted... within a reasonable price. Yeah, he was a business owner now, but his savings were dwindling and his shop wasn't quite known, yet. The bell above the door ringed and he glanced up curiously to see who was walking in. His heart skipped a beat, seeing the blonde haired man walk in, sweaty from the heat and oil staining his arms up and down. The man walked up to the desk and waited for the nurse to come up. 

Paul's cheeks flushed a bit as his eyes studied the man again. He put his phone up, deciding to go ahead and try to talk to the man. He stood and approached him slowly. He cleared his throat to get the man's attention. When the man looked over at him, he was at a loss for words. 

“... What?” The man rasped. 

“Uh, sorry...” Paul blushed with embarrassment. “You must think I'm a creep for staring.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, a bit. What d'ya want?”

“I-I saw you in here a couple weeks ago and was just... well... my name's Paul Rovia. My sister's the doctor here.”

The man blinked and stared at him a moment. “... Yeah, she talks about ya a lot.”

Paul grinned. “Yeah? She does, huh?”

The man blushed and looked at the desk again, eyes flicking around to find the nurse so he could talk to her. “Um... so... yer moving back?”

“Yeah. I bought a shop downtown... I'm going to sell art supplies and give art lessons.” Paul stepped closer, hands behind his back. “What's your name?”

The man seemed to hesitate, but gave in after a bit of a scowl. “Daryl... Dixon.”

Paul smiled. “It's nice to meet you, Daryl.”

Daryl blushed and looked down. “You, too...” He swallowed thickly.

“Are you a mechanic?”

Daryl looked at him. 

“It's just... your arms are covered in grease or oil.. or something. Sorry, I don't know much about cars.”

“.. Yeah. I just started workin at Dean's Auto Shop downtown.”

“Oh... is it a good auto shop?”

Daryl shrugged, sniffling a bit. “I guess...”

Paul smiled. 'He's so shy...' “Maybe I'll bring my car there when something goes wrong. If you work there, I bet it'll get done good.” The blush he got for the compliment made his heart swell. 

The nurse finally walked up and smiled. “Hi, Daryl! Sorry for the wait. Here to make a payment?”

“Yeah.” Daryl got his wallet out and pulled out some cash. The nurse gave him back a receipt and he turned to Paul. “Sorry, I gotta go. Gotta get back to work.”

“Oh, yeah, sure...” Paul swallowed thickly. “Could we... maybe exchange numbers?”

Daryl stepped back some. “I.. I ain't got a phone.”

“I'd really like to get to know you... maybe I could stop by the shop? When do you get off?”

Daryl hesitated. “... I-I can't.” He turned and left quickly. 

Paul watched him go, brows furrowed in confusion and disappointment. The door behind him opened, smacking him in the shoulder and head. He jerked back in pain. 

“Oh! Paul!” Becca stepped out. “Sorry! What're you doing standing there?”

“I-I was talking to Daryl.” Paul stepped back so she could finishing leaving the back and shut the door. “I asked for his number and he said he doesn't have a phone, so when I suggested meeting up, he ran away.”

Becca smiled at him. “You're sweet, Paul. Be patient with Daryl.” She patted his cheek. “I've got one more patient and we'll be able to head out.”

Paul sighed and went back over to his chair. At least he had a name and a place of work to go off of now. 

 

As his luck would have it, Saturday morning, Paul's car started making a weird noise. He didn't have the money to take it to a mechanic, so he put up with the noise for three days. He hoped the car would last a couple more weeks when he have enough money to pay to get it fixed.

As fate would have it, Wednesday afternoon his car broke down right across the street from Dean's Auto Shop. Paul stepped out of the car, hazard lights on, staring across the street. He could barely make out Daryl in one of the garage bays. His heart raced, watching the man working under the hood of a suburban, a red rag in the back pocket of his dirty black jeans. He shut his car door and looked both ways down the street before crossing the road and walking into the shop. 

A gray haired woman sat at the front desk. When he walked in she looked up from typing something into the computer and smiled. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, my car just broke down across the street. I was wondering if someone could help me push it here.” Paul asked, glancing through the window by the desk to see if Daryl was done with the suburban.

The woman stood up and leaned a bit to the left, smiling in amusement at the blue Sedan in the street. “Sure! Let me grab a couple of the boys.” She went through a door behind the desk and Paul stepped outside, peeking into the garage bays. 

Two men stepped out, one was Daryl and Paul restrained from smiling brightly. The man stopped when he saw Paul. Paul held up a hand in greeting. 

“Hey, Daryl...” 

The other man was younger, dark hair and dark eyes. “Daryl, is this that-”

Daryl nudged the man's side with his elbow aggressively. The man grunted in pain while Daryl growled at him. “Shut up, Glenn.” He looked at Paul shyly. “Hey...” Daryl cleared his throat. “Need help with yer car?”

Paul nodded. “It started making a weird clicking noise a few days ago, and then just broke down in the middle of the street.” He followed them to his car. 

The three worked together, Paul behind the wheel to guide it while Daryl and Glenn pushed the car to move it into one of the garage bays. Glenn went to finish with the Suburban while Daryl popped the hood of Paul's Sedan and used the red rag to check a few things. 

“... How've you been, Daryl?”

The mechanic glanced up at him. “... Ya can't stay in the garage, ya have ta wait in the lobby.”

Paul bit his bottom lip to hide the hurt, but he understood. The man was working and needed to focus. So, he nodded and turned, using the client entrance to walk into the lobby. He sat in one of the chairs and tried to focus on his phone, but knowing the other man was just on the other side of that wall was too distracting. He put his phone away and crossed his arms, one foot bouncing impatiently. He could just barely see Daryl working through the glass door. 

An hour passed and he got up and paced for a few minutes. He turned his attention to the small TV hanging from the ceiling in the corner, but it was on the news and he lost interest quickly, so he got up and started pacing again. The woman at the desk glanced up at him every now and then, a bit of a knowing smile on her lips. She stood up and disappeared for a few minutes. When she came back out, she was holding a cup of coffee and walked up to Paul and held it out to him. He smiled at her and took it with a 'thank you.'

“So... Paul, is it?”

Paul blinked at her, slowly taking a sip of the terrible coffee. “Yeah... how'd you know?”

“Well, aside from the driver's license you gave me, Daryl's been talking about you.”

Paul blushed. “He has?”

She chuckled. “Yes. Only you've been known as long-haired creep from the doctor's office to us.” She chuckled at the flush that colored the man's cheeks. 

“Shit.. I was worried he found me creepy.” Paul sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He bit his bottom lip. “How long have you known him?”

“A few weeks. He actually helped me get this job.” She smiled fondly. “He's a sweet boy, complete opposite of his brother.”

“He has a brother?”

She nodded. “Merle... bit of an asshole, but he looks out for Daryl. I'm Carol, by the way.” She held out her hand and Paul shook it. 

“So, any advice on how to make a better second, well third, impression. I guess him fixing my car is a bad second impression.” 

She laughed and patted his shoulder. “Don't you worry about it. He was actually just asking me for advice on what kind of cell phone to get. He's never worried about getting a cell phone before, so when I asked him why he wanted a phone now and he got all red and stuttered out an excuse about wanting an easier way to keep an eye on Merle.”

Paul stared down at her, heart racing. “So, you think..?”

She nodded. “I'm suspicious about it.”

He looked to the door when it opened and Daryl walked in. The man stopped when he saw them talking. He scowled at Carol. “What're you tellin 'im?”

She smirked. “I'm just giving him 'the talk,' Daryl, no need to get testy.” Carol nodded to Paul and walked to her desk. 

Daryl walked up to Paul. “Figured out what's wrong with yer car.”

Paul turned to face him, attention going immediately to Daryl's flushed cheeks from the heat outside. “Give me the bad news first.”

“It's yer CV joints.”

The artist stared at him. “If you recall our conversation from a few days ago, I know nothing about cars.”

Daryl scowled. “I mean your constant velocity joints 'r goin bad. We got some in the back, so ya don't have ta wait fer us ta get 'im in.”

Paul sighed. “How much is it gonna cost?”

“I gotta replace two'a them, they're about $45 each, with labor 'n tax, s'gonna be about $350.”

Paul winced. “Ouch.” He could afford it, but it would deplete nearly the rest of his savings. 

Carol looked up. “You can pay half now and the next half in a couple weeks if you need to. Unfortunately we don't have a discount for 'Mechanic's crushes'.” Daryl glared at her. 

Paul blushed and smiled. “That would be great, Carol. Thank you so much.”

Daryl nodded and returned to the garage to replace the joints while Paul went to Carol to give her his information. It only took thirty minutes for Daryl to replace the joints. Carol rang him up at a small register and Paul paid for half of the cost. Daryl pulled his car around to the front and Paul met him at the door. 

“Thank you, Daryl.” Paul whispered, taking the keys from Daryl's dirty hand. 

Daryl nodded, hands going into his back pockets. “Uh... a-are ya... busy... Friday?”

Paul blinked, blushing. “Uh... not really. I'll be closing my store early that day.” He smiled, heart racing. “Why do you ask?”

Daryl's cheeks flushed. “Wanna grab dinner... 'r a drink with me?”

The artist stepped closer. “Like a date?”

The mechanic bit his bottom lip and nodded. “Yeah.”

“I'd love to, Daryl.” Paul grabbed an old receipt from his jeans pocket and a pen from his car. He wrote his number on the receipt and handed it to Daryl. “Call me when you get a phone and we'll set up a time and place.”

Daryl took the receipt and put it in his pocket with a nod. “'kay.”

“Bye, Daryl... thank you.” Paul whispered. He leaned forward to kiss Daryl's cheek, but the man flinched back. The artist stopped and when Daryl seemed to understand what was happening, he smiled and kissed the corner of Daryl's lips. “I'll talk to you later.” He got into his car, licking his lips to catch the residing taste of Daryl's skin on them. He waved to Daryl one last time before driving away. 

 

Thursday afternoon, Paul was standing at his counter in his shop, sketching Daryl's face. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He was enamored with the man. He doesn't care that he barely knows him, all he knows is Daryl has a pure heart. He could feel it, see it in the man's eyes. He'd been licking his lips constantly. Daryl's taste was gone, but he could still feel the man's stubble tickling his lips. 

The bell above his door rang and he looked up to see Daryl walk in. He blushed and hurried to close his sketch book so Daryl wouldn't see what he was drawing. “Daryl!” The mechanic's clothes were dirty, so Paul knew he must've just got off work. 

“Are ya busy?”

Paul gave a pointed look around his empty shop. “Yes, I'm drowning in customers. I don't know what to do with myself.”

Daryl's lips gave a twitch and Paul's chest ached with affection. The mechanic walked up to the counter, hands in his pockets. “I haven't got a phone, yet. Merle spent most of our money on beer 'n cigs... the rest'a it has ta go ta bills 'n rent, so...”

“That's fine, I understand.” Paul smiled and leaned on his counter in an attempt to get closer to the mechanic. 

“So... uh... where ya wanna go tomorrow?”

“Well, what do you like?”

Daryl shrugged, scuffing his boot on the tile floor. “Like anythang.”

“You ever had sushi?”

The mechanic furrowed his brows. “Nah. Never could afford that shit.”

Paul laughed. “It's not that expensive if you know where to go. I'll tell you what, this first date will be my treat, and our second date you can pay. Sound good?”

Daryl hesitated, narrowing his eyes a bit like he was about to get angry; but, the longer they stared at each other, the more he seemed to understand what Paul was offering. “... Yeah. Okay.”

Paul smiled. “What time are you free?”

“I get off at 5.”

“Want to meet me at 6?”

Daryl nodded and Paul wrote down the address of the restaurant. Daryl took the paper and put it in his pocket. “I don't... have a lotta nice clothes.” 

“It's okay, Daryl. Just wear what makes you comfortable.” Paul smiled. “I don't expect you to be someone you don't want to me. I like you just like this, covered in engine oil and sweat.”

Daryl blushed and looked down. “Okay...” He was still going to shower and trim his beard, though. 

“Are you off right now?”

Daryl nodded, looking up at Paul through his lashes. “Yeah... was headin home... got your store's address from Carol.”

Paul chuckled. Carol had brought her little girl in yesterday for a lesson. Sophia was a sweet little girl. “I'm about to close if you want to go get coffee or something.”

The mechanic shifted on his feet. He was about to say no, but he wasn't ready to say good bye to the artist, yet. So he nodded. He stood by the door, watching Paul close down the register and soon he was locking the door. 

“There's a cafe just down the street. We can walk there.”

They walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. The cafe wasn't too crowded, only a few people sitting at the tables and booths. They both ordered a coffee and sat in one of the booths by the windows. The sky was beginning to cloud up, thunder rumbling in the distance. Daryl was staring up at the clouds, a calm look on his face. Paul stared at him, heart racing and a lump growing in his throat. He pulled out a pencil and his sketch book from his messenger bag and turned it to a clean page. The scratching sound of his pencil draw Daryl's attention. 

“What're you doin?”

“Sketching you...” Paul looked up at him. “Is that alright?”

“Don't know why you'd wanna do that...” Daryl looked back out the window. 

“Because I find you attractive.” Paul smiled. Daryl's cheeks turned pink and he shrugged shyly. “I love your eyes, very expressive. Your hair looks very soft and my hands itch to pet it. You've a strong chin and the stubble compliments it.”

Daryl's face turned red and he covered it with his hands. “Stop.”

Paul reached a hand out, gently taking Daryl's hands from his face. “I like you, Daryl.”

“... Ya don't know nothin about me.”

“That's the point of dating, isn't it?” He held Daryl's hand in his, thumb gently caressing over the burns on his skin. He didn't know how they get there, but he had a few ideas. “We can go as slow as you want, Daryl.” The mechanic nodded, swallowing thickly. Paul smiled and released Daryl's hand. He returned to his sketch, occasionally sipping on his coffee. 

 

Friday morning, Daryl went through his closet of thread bare cloths, trying to decide what would be best to wear. He could hear Merle stirring in the other room, grumbling and bitching over his hangover. Daryl rolled his eyes. He finally decided on a newer pair of black jeans and his least stained t-shirt. He'd wearing his leather jacket over it. Merle poked his head into his bedroom and glared. 

“Where's the Tylonel, Darlina?”

“We ain't got any.” Daryl grumbled back. He started getting dressed for work. 

Merle scoffed, then spotted the clothes hanging on the back of Daryl's closet door. “Goin somewhere tanight?”

Daryl bit his bottom lip. “Yeah...”

Merle raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Does my baby brother got a date?”

Daryl sighed. It was no use hiding it from Merle, he'd find out eventually, and Daryl would rather he tell his brother himself. “Yeah, I do.”

The honest answer shocks Merle and he stares at Daryl for a moment. “Really? Ya do?”

The mechanic scowled at him, grabbing his wallet and keys from his dresser. “Yeah. Got a problem with it?”

Merle shrugged. “Nah... just be careful. Ya know how men are.”

Daryl huffed, shoving past Merle. “I gotta get ta work. My date's at 6, so yer gonna have to fix dinner yerself.”

Merle scowled, following him to the door. “You gonna at least bring back cigarettes?”

“Yeah, I'll bring ya back some smokes.” Daryl grunted and shut the door. He hurried down the stairs and shoved out of the apartment complex to his truck. “Damn leech...” He muttered as he got in.

Work was uneventful for him, but he enjoyed it. He'd rather be working than sitting at home with Merle all damn day. He thought about Paul all day. He wondered what the man would wear? What would they talk about? If they would kiss at the end of the night. Before he knew it, he was clocking out and walking out to his truck. He stopped and bought cigarettes and a frozen pizza for Merle to eat tonight. On his drive home, his thighs began aching. He cursed. 

“Better not be startin... don't wanna deal with this shit on the first date.”

He walked into the apartment, tossing the cigarettes at Merle who was sitting on the couch. “Here's yer damn cigarettes. 'n I got ya a pizza fer dinner. Don't fuckin burn it.” He put the pizza in the freezer. 

Merle raised an eyebrow at him. “Ya start yer period, Darlina?”

Daryl glared at him. “... Maybe.” He grunted and went into the bathroom to shower. He tossed his clothes into the hamper, spotting blood on his boxer briefs. “God dammit...” He got in the shower and washed off quickly. 

Where was he gonna put his damn tampons while he was on the date? He put one in and swallowed a couple Midols. He put a pad in his underwear to catch any stray drops of blood and put two tampons on the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He ran a comb through his hair, slicking it back, then decided he didn't like it, so he messed it up with his hands. He was dressed and ready to go in thirty minutes. He grabbed his wallet and keys and walked to the door. Merle whistled at him from the couch. 

“Lookin good, baby brother!”

Daryl scowled at him. “Don't wait up fer me.”

“Never do!”

The mechanic rolled his eyes and left the apartment. The restaurant was easy to find with Paul's directions on the paper. He pulled up to it and spotted Paul's blue sedan, so he parked next to it. He walked in and looked around, but couldn't find the artist. The hostess came up to him. 

“Daryl?”

He turned to her. “Yeah..?”

She smiled at him. “Your friend is waiting for you. I'll take you to him.”

The restaurant was a bit crowded, but Paul managed to find them a corner booth away from prying eyes, and Daryl was grateful. The artist was drawing when Daryl walked up. He smiled brightly and stood. 

“Hey! Did you find the place okay?” Paul asked. He was dressed in simple skinny jeans and a dress shirt, not overly fancy, but not too casual, either.

“Yeah...”

Paul smiled. “You look good.”

Daryl blushed. “So do you.”

The waitress walked over. “What can I get you to drink, sir?”

The mechanic shrugged. “Water's fine.” She nodded and walked away. Daryl took his jacket off carefully, not wanting the tampons to fall out. He laid it on the bench, back aching as he sat down. Paul sat across from him, smiling and unaware. 

“How was work?”

Daryl shrugged. “Was fine... nothin interestin happened.” He shifted in his seat, thighs and uterus throbbing. He really wished the Midol he took would kick in already. “How's yer shop?”

“It's going good. I got a call today to reserve a couple hours for a birthday party. I'll be teaching five kids art.” Paul smiled brightly. “I love kids! They're so fun to work with.”

Daryl had never been around kids, so he couldn't understand Paul's excitement. Any kids he did see at the store or in the lobby at the shop seemed like spoiled, rotten brats, screaming and crying if they didn't get their way. So he just nodded. “S'good..”

The artist nodded. “It is! I'm finally getting the shop's name out there!”

The waitress came back over with Daryl's water. “Are you ready to order?”

Daryl shifted nervously. He had no idea what to order. 

Paul smiled, holding a menu. “Would you be alright with me ordering for you? I think I know what you'd like?” 

At Daryl's nod of consent, Paul ordered three different kinds of sushi and an order of chicken fried rice for them to share. The waitress wrote it all down, took their menus and left. Silence fell upon them as Paul went back to his sketch. Daryl watched him, studying the way the man's brows furrowed and his teeth nipped his bottom lip in concentration. His long hair was up in a bun at the top of his head, a few strands framing his face. Paul was beautiful; and, Daryl couldn't believe a man like Paul wanted to date some nobody. 

“Paul...”

“Hm?” The artist glanced up, but ultimately concentrated on his sketch.

“Why are we doin this?”

Paul's hand paused and he turned his full attention to Daryl. “You mean... why are we eating sushi? We can go somewhere else if you want.”

“Nah, I mean... why... why'd ya agree ta date me?”

Paul stared across the table at Daryl. He thought he'd gotten through to him yesterday. He set his pencil and sketch pad down. Daryl got a glimpse at the unfinished drawing of himself and he blushed. “Daryl... I'm on this date with you because I want to be.”

“But... I'm not-”

“No.” Paul glared a bit. “No one gets to decide for me who is or isn't worthy of me. Daryl, I want to get to know you. I want to know your likes and dislikes... I want to know what makes you happy, what makes you mad and what makes you sad... and I want to comfort you when you're sad, and I want to be the reason you're happy. I'm willing to wait for you, no matter how long it takes, because I believe we could be something good; and, I'm going to tell you again and again what I like about you and how beautiful I think you are until you start to believe it.”

The speech made Daryl happy. His heart was racing and his cheeks were flushed. He felt like he couldn't breathe. 

And it made Daryl scared, because here was this perfect man who wanted to get to know him. This beautiful, sweet man who believed Daryl was worth his time and affection. And Daryl was nothing but a freak. 

“Paul... I.... I can't!” 

Daryl got out of his booth, jacket in one hand. He made a beeline for the door. 

“Daryl!” Paul immediately chased after him, grabbing his wrist when they were outside. “wha-”

Daryl yanked his wrist away, flinching from the touch. “Don't touch me!” He snapped in anger, eyes narrowing at the artist. 

“Alright.” Paul held his hands up. “Just... talk to me, Daryl. What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?”

Daryl shifted from foot to foot, gripping his jacket tightly in one hand. “... No. Wasn't nothin ya said.”

“Than what? You seemed fine up until a second ago.” Paul whispered, stepping closer. “Daryl... let me help you.”

“Ya can't do nothin ta help me.”

“... How do you know if you don't tell me?” Paul crossed his arms, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

Daryl scowled. “Yer gay, Paul!” 

Paul furrowed his brows. “Thanks... I... didn't notice that very important detail about myself.” He glanced around. A few people shopping up and down the strip mall were watching them. “Daryl... I wouldn't be dating you if I wasn't.”

“I ain't gay!”

The artist glared, feeling his own temper rising. “Then why the hell did you ask me out? Please, enlighten me, Daryl, because I'm a little confused!”

“I'm not...” Daryl growled and looked at their audience. “What the fuck ya lookin at?” They all shook their heads and walked away. “Fuck this... can't believe I actually...” He trailed off, storming away again.

Paul growled and stormed after him. He didn't grab Daryl's hand this time, merely jogged in front of him to stop him from walking. Daryl nearly ran into him and stepped back a couple paces. Paul crossed his arms in anger. “No! You do not get to play me like this without a fucking explanation!”

“Move out of my way.” Daryl rasped. 

“No! I don't know how your other relationships worked, Daryl, but it is not going to work with me! We are going to talk this through like adults!”

“I ain't ever had any other relationships! This is all new ta me!”

Paul felt his anger melt a bit. “... Really?”

“What? Ya think a man like me get men like you beggin ta be with 'im?! 'm forty fuckin years old 'n I ain't ever had a real boyfriend! What kinda man wants ta fuck someone wit both genitals!?” Daryl was pacing now, though his eyes flicked around, watching for oncoming vehicles. When he realized what he said, he froze.

Paul's arms slowly unwound to rest at his sides. “Wait... what?”

Daryl turned to him. Maybe this was a good thing. “Ya heard me...”

'I take care of very special people, Paul.'

It was like a light bulb turned on in Paul's brain. His eyes widened and his eyes looked Daryl up and down. “So you...?”

“Yeah... 'm a freak... both mah female 'n male reproductive systems work.”

“Daryl...” Paul opened his mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say. 

Daryl shifted nervously, waiting for the artist to say something. He expected to hear Paul say he wanted nothing to do with him, but hoped he would say that they could still try dating, and maybe end the night with a kiss. However, when Paul remained standing there in silence, Daryl felt a lump grow in his throat and tears prick at his eyes. He stepped past the artist and got in his truck. 

Paul let him go this time. He'd never been faced with a situation like this before. The truck started behind him, and pulled away. His chest ached and his heart clenched. He closed his eyes, fighting back the tears.

 

Monday morning, Paul walked into his shop tiredly. He'd barely slept the last two nights, his argument with Daryl replaying in his mind over and over again. He wanted to call the man, but he didn't have a number. He drove by the shop a couple times, but chickened out at the last second. He opened his register, turned the lights on and settled behind the counter to draw while he waited for customers. His sketch book was almost out of blank pages, most of them were drawings of Daryl. He just couldn't get the man out of his head.

Ten minutes later, a tall, balding man in a leather vest and torn jeans walked in. He was violent looking, and was very out of place in Paul's bright, carefree shop. He turned to Paul, and glared. “You Paul Rovia?”

“... Uh... yes?” Paul tensed. He had an idea who this man was. 

The man marched up to the counter and grabbed Paul's shirt, dragging him forward over it. “What the fuck did you do to my baby brother?”

“W-What?! I don't even know who you are, much less who your brother might be!”

“Don't lie to me, ya prick!” He shoved Paul away. “Daryl Dixon! You had a date with him on Friday, but he came home in tears only an hour later! And that's only partially a lie! I only seen my baby brother cry once, 'n that was at our mama's funeral!” Merle glared at the hippie man in front of him. Daryl hadn't really been crying, but Merle could tel he was close to it. “He's a sweet boy, my baby brother, and I have half a mind ta throttle you fer hurtin him!”

Paul swallowed thickly. “... You must be Merle, then.”

“No shit, Captain Obvious! Now you tell me why the hell my brother ain't good enough fer you! Anyone'd be lucky ta have him! Especially a prick like you!”

“Merle! Calm down... I... we had an argument. When he first asked me out, I didn't know that he was a-”

“If you say 'freak' I will yank you across the counter and beat the shit outta you!”

Paul glared. “I wasn't going to say freak! Daryl is beautiful! I still want to be with him, I just... I didn't know he was intersex. I didn't know how to take it.” The artist sighed and ran his hand through his hair, collapsing into his chair. “I've been wanting to talk to him, but he hasn't got a phone and... I didn't want to just show up at his work and make things worse.” 

Merle stared down at him. “... Ya really wanna be with Darlina?”

Paul blinked at the name. “Is that his real name or-”

“Nah, s'just a pet name I call him... answer the damn question.”

“Yes, I do.” Paul whispered. Merle nodded and grabbed Paul's sketch book. “Hey-”

“Shut the fuck up.” Merle growled, grabbing the pencil as well. He began writing an address. “Here's what yer gonna do. Daryl's off work tomorrow 'n Wednesday. I'm gonna take 'im shoppin fer some nice new clothes. We'll be home by 5. You come over at 6, dressed nice, yer gonna bring flowers, chocolate, then whole shebang. Darlina won't admit it, but he lives fer that romantic shit. Yer gonna apologize fer bein a stupid shit head, and then yer gonna take 'im to a nice dinner and maybe a walk around the park.” He shoved the sketch book back across the counter. 

Paul looked at the address, and back up at Merle. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because my baby brother deserves to be happy after all the shit our father and I put him through all his life. And if bein with you makes 'im happy... then ya have my blessin.” He turned and headed for the door, but not before stopping and glaring at Paul. “Remember, 6 o'clock sharp.. 'n yer gonna use those exact words.”

Paul watched him leave. He looked back down at the address. Looks like he's going shopping tonight.

 

“Merle, what're we doin here?” Daryl sighed. He just wanted to go home and curl up on his bed with the ice cream he bought this morning. He hated the mall. Too many people. 

“We're buyin you some new clothes, Darlina, because yer goin out tonight.” Merle replied, flicking through the jeans on the rack. 

“I don't wanna go out tonight.”

“Well, 'm sick of ya mopin round the apartment all cause'a one failed date!” Merle shoved two pairs of jeans at him and moved over to the shirts. He'd never been on a real date himself, but (and he'd never tell Daryl this) he's watched plenty of romantic comedies films to get an idea what you would wear on a date. “We're gonna get you laid, baby brother!”

Daryl glared at him. “I can't have sex and you know why.”

“Never said it had ta be tonight! If you like the guy enough you can always see him again!” Merle smirked and tossed a couple shirts at Daryl. “Go try these on.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and walked into the dressing room. He tried on the dark skinny jeans paired with a black dress shirt. They looked good on him. He tried the black slacks and dark blue dress shirt next, but didn't like it as much. He put his own clothes back on and brought the jeans and black shirt out with him. “Merle, we can't afford fer me ta get these clothes.”

“Don't you worry, baby brother! I got ya covered.” Merle took the clothes and walked to the counter. He paid with a card and Daryl raised an eyebrow. 

“Where'd you get money from?”

“My job.”

“Merle, you don't have a job.”

Merle smirked. “Ya never asked if I did 'r not, baby brother.”

Daryl glared at him. “Then why the hell have I been paying fer everything?”

Merle shoved the bag of clothes at him. “Because you never told me to pay for anything.” He turned and left the store, Daryl in tow grumbling and growling. 

 

Paul pulled up to the apartment complex a little before 6. He stepped out, hands sweaty and heart racing nervously. He'd gone through about five different outfits in the changing room before deciding on a new pair of skinny jeans and a light blue dress shirt to bring out his eyes. He'd trimmed his beard and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He walked around the other side of the car and grabbed the bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. With a deep breath, he walked into the complex and up the stairs to Daryl and Merle's apartment where he knocked three times. 

“Hurry the fuck up, Darylina! I'm ready fer ya to be gone so's I can masturbate in peace!” 

He heard Merle yell and bit back a chuckle. He heard a muffled response from Daryl, but couldn't understand what was said. Merle soon opened the door and gave him a critical look up and down. The bald man nodded in content. 

“Darlina! Ya got a visitor!” Merle yelled again and left the door open while he walked back to his spot on the couch. 

“God, Merle! Quit yer hollarin! Yer gonna get a noise com-” Daryl came out from the hall bathroom and froze when he saw Paul standing in the door. “... Paul..?”

Paul's face heated up. Daryl looked damn good in those skinny jeans. “... Hey, Daryl.”

“What the fuck are ya doin here?” Daryl glared. 

“Now now, Darlina... is that any way ta speak ta yer boyfriend?” Merle smirked. 

Daryl looked at his brother. “Wait! Did you... is that why you... Merle! What the fuck?!”

“Don't worry yer pretty head, Darlina. Now, I believe Paul has somethin ta say ta ya. Why don't ya hear him out?” He gave a pointed look to the artist. 

Paul huffed a bit and stepped inside. “Daryl... I-I'm a stupid shit head.” Daryl raised an eyebrow. “I'm sorry I hurt you. I... I still really like you, Daryl. I still want to get to know you. I still believe we could be something good, if you'll just give me a second chance.” He held out the roses and chocolates, eyes down cast and biting his bottom lip. “Please, forgive me.”

Daryl looked at the roses and chocolates. “... Did Merle put ya up ta this?”

Paul cleared his throat. “The roses and chocolates were his idea... but... I've been meaning to say this to you anyways. I speak the truth, Daryl. I'm still willing to wait for you.”

The mechanic blushed and swallowed thickly. He took the roses gingerly, and then the chocolates. He read what kind they were and promptly tossed them at Merle. His brother gave an unnecessary shout of pain. “Fer future reference, I hate almonds.”

Paul chuckled. “I'll keep that in mind.” He waited for Daryl to put the roses in water before he carefully took Daryl's hand. 

“Take yer time, baby brother! Ain't no rush to come home tonight!” Merle was already opening the chocolates up and shoving three in his mouth. “And, Paul, 'm only gonna say this once. You hurt him again and I ain't responsible fer my actions.”

Daryl rolled his eyes and led Paul out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. He turned to Paul. “So, where we goin?”

“I'm under strict orders to take you to dinner and then for a walk in the park. So, that's what I'm going to do.” Paul smiled. He held Daryl's hand, thumb brushing over his knuckles. “Merle really loves you.”

Daryl shifted on his feet. “He's an asshole, but... yeah... we're close.”

“... I am really sorry, Daryl. I should've said something instead of just staying silent and leaving you wondering.” Paul whispered. 

The mechanic shrugged, staring down at their shoes. 

“No, Daryl... it wasn't right of me to do that. I really hurt you, and that's the last thing I want to do.” He stepped closer, tilting his head some to look in the mechanic's eyes. “I want us to be able to be honest with each other. No secrets.”

Their eyes met and Paul's breath was taken away at how open and emotional Daryl's eyes suddenly were. Daryl leaned closer, very lightly kissing Paul on the lips. Paul's lips parted, eyelids fluttering at the light touch. Daryl leaned back a few seconds later, blushing a cute pink. 

“Ya said no secrets... I been wantin ta do that since we first saw each other.”

Paul smiled, licking his lips. “Then... can I confess something, too?” Daryl nodded. “I want to kiss you again.”

Daryl's lips twitched up into a smile. “Me, too.” He brought his free hand up to Paul's cheek. They kissed again, soft and sweet, and Daryl's heart felt full. For once in his life, he felt trust happiness, and it was all thanks to this man kissing him with such gentle warmth. He prayed he would never lose it.


	2. Ch. 2

It's been five months. Five months of wonderful kisses, hand holding, cuddling, nuzzling and soft words spoken, but Paul has yet to make “the move.” Daryl was ready for it. He was ready to take their relationship a step further. He was ready for some clothing removal, hands jobs and maybe a bit of oral sex. He thought Paul was. He's seen the arousal in Paul's eyes. He's seen how Paul would lick his lips and occasionally trail his eyes lower down his body; but, he'd never go for it. 

The fact of the matter was... Daryl was fucking horny. His fingers and toys weren't cutting it anymore. He wanted his boyfriend to fuck him. He wanted Paul's tongue inside him. Whichever hole the artist wanted to fuck, Daryl wasn't picky. As long as a specific part of Paul's anatomy was doing some kind of movement in a specific part of Daryl's anatomy, the mechanic would be happy. He seriously believed Paul was teasing him. 

Shortly after Daryl had finally gotten a phone, they exchanged numbers and Paul helped him download several different apps. The main app Paul seemed to use to send pictures or videos was Snap Chat. He sent a lot of pictures and videos. It was the reason Daryl believed Paul was teasing him. The artist was always sending him pictures of post work out sessions when he was all sweaty and flushed from exertion or pictures of him getting out of the shower with a towel barely hiding his hips. 

If he wasn't sending pictures of himself over Snap Chat, it was the way he spoke or touched Daryl when they were on a date or just enjoying each others company. Cuddling on the couch, he would pet and stroke Daryl's thigh or shoulder, whisper in his ear when he found something funny or irritating. If they were out eating, he would lick his spoon, or if he had an ice cream cone, he would lick the melted sweetness off his thumb or hand. 

Daryl had tried hinting to Paul he wanted to go further. He flirted heavier with his boyfriend by sliding his hands over Paul's hand when it was petting his thigh and even tried giving Paul his own bedroom eyes. (He feared he only looked stupid, and maybe that was why Paul never went further.) He'd press closer to him on the couch and nuzzle into the artist's neck, maybe give a little lick or nip. Paul just wasn't getting the message. So, he decided to follow Paul's example and start sending pictures on Snap Chat. 

 

When Paul received the first picture, he was teaching a class in the back of his shop. His phone went off and he stepped away while the kids had fun finger painting and opened the message. His face heated up and his heart skipped a beat when the picture of Daryl just barely waking up, shirtless and only covered by a sheet and a bit of a tent from morning wood. The only caption was 'dreamed about you last night.' Paul's eyes trailed over Daryl's chest and hips in the picture, bottom lip captured between his teeth. He could feel arousal stirring in his groin and choked back a moan. 

“Mr. Rovia! I'm done with my painting!”

Paul quickly saved the picture and put his phone away. He returned to the children and helped them wash their hands and hang their pictures to dry. Once the kids had gone home, happy with their finger paintings, Paul closed up the shop and called his boyfriend. Daryl answered with his usual gruff voice. 

“I liked that picture you sent me.” Paul purred into his phone. 

Daryl chuckled. “Did ya now?”

“Yeah. Any chance you could come over tonight?”

Oh fuck yes! Finally they were... Daryl paused. Paul has been teasing him for months now and just one picture had him wanted to have Daryl over? No, sir. He may be hornier than a damn rabbit, but Paul deserved a little bit of teasing. “Nah, sorry, babe... kinda busy with Merle tonight.”

“That's a shame.” Paul sighed. Damn. “We still on for date night tomorrow?”

“'Course we are. Wouldn't miss it even if the damn world was ending.”

The artist laughed. “Six o clock?”

“Yeah, 'n don't be late. Don't want Merle on yer ass.”

“Baby, the only one I want on my ass is you.” 

Daryl bit back a groan. Shit. “I'll see ya tomorrow.” He hung up and flopped down on his bed. He was starting to regret telling Paul he couldn't come over. He pouted, mad at himself. He could just go over there and tell Paul Merle had passed out, but he was determined to tease the artist. So, he got out of bed and took a shower. Before drying off, he took several pictures of himself with the water dripping down his chest and a sultry look in his eyes. He flipped through them before deciding on the one he liked the best. He waited until later that night, when he knew Paul would be getting ready for bed to send it.

The artist was just laying down in bed to sleep when he received the text. He opened the picture and groaned. Fuck, his baby was gorgeous. He licked his lips and slid a hand under the blankets and past his boxers to wrap around his cock. He flicked between the two pictures and stroked himself to full hardness before taking a picture of the tent in his boxers. He didn't think they were at full nude pictures, yet, but he would let Daryl decide that. 

Daryl moaned softly when he received the photo. Merle was fast asleep in his own room, so Daryl let his hand slide under the towel to his own hard cock. Knowing that Paul was jerking himself off on the other side of the city had him hot and aroused. His pussy was getting wet, so he put his phone down and closed his eyes, letting his imagination run wild, while he fingered himself and stroked his cock. It didn't take him long to reach orgasm, getting cum on his fingers and the fingers of his other hand wet with his own juices. He licked them clean so he could grab his phone and took a video of him licking the cum from his fingers. 

Paul opened the video and gasped out his release while watching Daryl lick cum from his own fingers. “Shit, baby...” He took a video of himself wishing Daryl good night and blowing him a kiss. 

Daryl smiled at the video. He sighed softly and put his phone away. He closed his eyes and fell into an easy sleep. 

 

The next afternoon after he got off work, Daryl hurried home to get showered and changed. As he rushed around the small apartment to get his phone, wallet and shoes, Merle watched him from his spot on the couch. 

“'nother date, lil brother?”

“Yeah! I'm meetin Paul later tanight, but I need to go shoppin fer his birthday first!” Daryl yanked his shoes on. 

Merle lit a cigarette and took a puff. “He still treatin you right?”

“Yes, Merle... he treats me like a damn princess, that what ya wanna hear?” Daryl glared at his brother. “He's the best damn boyfriend I've ever had.”

Merle raised an eyebrow. “He's the only boyfriend you've ever had.”

Daryl rolled his eyes. “Which makes him the best.” He pocketed his phone and grabbed his keys. “Don't-”

“Yeah yeah... don't wait up for ya. I never do.” He popped open a beer and took a sip. 

Daryl stepped out of the apartment and hurried down the stairs. He got into his truck and drove to the mall where he walked around, looking for something to get Paul for his birthday. He thought about getting him art supplies or something like that, but the man owned a damn art store. Then, Daryl thought about buying him books, but that seemed impersonal. He couldn't find anything in the mall, so he drove around town, looking for somewhere that might give him an idea what to get his boyfriend. He still had a few weeks before Paul's birthday, but it was his first time celebrating Paul's birthday with him, he wanted to get him the perfect gift. As he started getting closer tot he edge of town, he spotted a run down building with a neon sign in the window. 

'Male Lingerie'

Daryl pulled into the parking lot and stared at it in confusion. That was a thing? He didn't know there was such a thing as male lingerie. He sat in the cab of the truck in deep thought. He wasn't completely male. He didn't have breasts, and he was bigger than most women, so female lingerie wouldn't fit him very well. Is this something that Paul would like? Was Paul even into lingerie? They hadn't even seen each other naked, yet. Daryl bit his bottom lip. The front of the building had windows and Daryl could see some of the different types of lingerie on mannequins. 

The mechanic's face flushed at the sight of the thongs, briefs, open front underwear, teddies, camisoles, corsets and panties of all colors and materials. He could imagine himself in some of those items... maybe not the scary leather looking ones. With a thick swallow, he shut the truck off and got out. There was only a couple other cars in the parking lot as he walked up to the door. The bell above the door tinged as he stepped in. 

It was brighter than he expected inside, and much nicer with a clean white marble tiled floor and bright white walls. Green fake plants were dotted around to add color. He passed through a detector to stop people from stealing and stepped up to a glass window. The woman on the other side smiled at him and asked him for his ID, so he got his wallet out and showed her his driver's license. 

“Your first time here?” She asked. 

He flushed and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Do you need any help?”

“Uh... I-I don't really know, yet.” He mumbled, putting his wallet in his back pocket. 

“Alright! Well, have a look around! We have many different products including toys, a variety of lube, books and even some videos! You're welcome to come ask me for help or any of our sales associates. You'll know them by their tag on their shirt.” She pointed to a dick shaped tag on the front of his shirt. 

“... Thanks.” He stepped past another set of detectors and looked around. 

It was a bigger building than he'd first expected. To the left was all their lingerie and to the right was all their sex toys and lubes. He already knew a bit about toys from his own personal experience, so he walked over to them first. He walked up and down the aisles, stopping occasionally to get a closer look at something that caught his attention. There was a wide variety of anal beads, plugs, vibrators, dildos, clit massagers and prostate massagers. Those toys he may buy in a few years. 

He was walking down the third aisle when he laid eyes on the Edible Body Paint. He knelt down and picked the box up to take a closer look. There was two different brushes, a bigger one and a smaller one, along with five different flavors including chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, cherry and watermelon. He stood up, keeping the box in hand while he continued looking around. He picked up a box of flavored condoms as well as some candy panties as a bit of a joke. He was beginning to regret coming in here, he was spending way too much money. 

He walked over to the lingerie section, but had no idea what to look for. He spent ten minutes looking through the racks without really knowing what to think, so he walked up to the window where the woman he'd spoken to earlier was staring down at her phone. She looked up when he approached and smiled. 

“Ready?”

“Uh... actually... I was wondering if I could get some help choosing lingerie... I've never...” He flushed deeply. 

She smiled more and got up. “I'd love to help you!” She came around through a door and had him set his stuff on the counter before leading him over to the lingerie. “Any ideas what your significant other might like?”

“Uh... not really. We ain't had sex, yet, but his birthday's comin up 'n I... wanted ta surprise him.”

She nodded in thought, eyeing up and down Daryl's body. “Is it for you to wear or him?”

“Uh... m-me.”

“Alright... can you tell me a little bit about him?”

Daryl shifted nervously, but smiled. “He's... passionate, creative 'n caring.”

She smiled sweetly. “You love him a lot, don't you?” The mechanic nodded, biting his bottom lip. “Alright! I think I have an idea! You seem like a lace kind of guy.” She started going through the racks and picking out different articles of clothing. 

Daryl followed her around, occasionally checking his phone. He was running out of time. Thankfully it didn't take her long and soon she had him in a dressing room. He tried on a black satin camisole that he didn't really like, so he put it aside. Next, he put on the white lace teddy that had a dark blue bow. The teddy parted under the bow and came with a matching set of white lace panties. Daryl kept those. He also decided to keep the black ruffle boy shorts with the matching garter and stockings. The last item he chose was a pair of pale blue crotchless panties. Though, to Daryl, they seemed like just a string of material and nothing else. He nearly tripped just trying to get them on. 

In the end, he spent over two hundred dollars. He tried to regret it, but couldn't bring himself to. With both him and Merle working, they were doing better than they ever had growing up. He still needed to buy Paul a real birthday present, but he knew Paul would like anything he bought him, so he told himself not to rush it. He hid the black bags under the passenger seat of his truck when he got to the restaurant he was to meet Paul at for dinner. He got out of the truck and turned around, shocked when Paul ran up and hugged him and kissed him deeply. He melted into the kiss, arms around Paul's waist. 

Paul leaned back with a grin. “Hey, baby...”

Daryl blushed a bit, hoping to God Paul hadn't seen him shoving the bag under the seat. “Hey... you haven't been waitin long, have ya?”

“No. I just barely pulled up when you did.” He kissed Daryl again, petting his cheek and pressing close to him. “Did you have a good day?”

“Yeah... was fine. How's yer shop?”

“Getting a lot of customers now. Christmas is going to be hectic I bet, so I'm thinking about hiring some part time help soon.” He nuzzled into Daryl's neck, breathing in his scent deeply. “Last night was amazing, by the way.”

Daryl blushed. “... Yeah. I've... never done somethin like that before.”

Paul chuckled and kissed his cheek. “It was very sexy.” He leaned back and smiled up at Daryl. “You should send me more pictures of yourself.”

Daryl grinned a bit and nodded. They held hands as they walked into the restaurant. They ate a delicious meal while talking about work and plans for Paul's birthday. The artist knew his family would want to do something during the day, so he planned to spend the evening with his friends, and that night with Daryl. 

“I actually wanted to invite you to my parents house... so you could meet my family.” Paul smiled. “You already know my sister, so... you just have to meet my parents.” Daryl shifted nervously. He didn't know about that. “I've told them about you. They know I'm gay, so they won't be shocked.” He reached for Daryl's hand and stroked his thumb over it. “The only one that knows about your... special condition... is my sister. My parents don't know. It's up to you to tell them.” Daryl blushed and looked down. “Daryl... I... I want us to be together for a long time. Please... come meet my family.”

The mechanic looked up at his boyfriend. “... Alright.” He turned his hand to hold Paul's and smiled. “I'll come over with ya.” Paul's bright smile warmed Daryl's heart.

After dinner, they went back to Paul's apartment and he poured them both some wine. The TV was turned on, but they hardly paid attention to it, too enamored with each other to really see what was happening on whatever movie was playing. Their wine glasses sat on the table in front of them, but their hands were petting and gripping while their lips caressed and teased. Moans filled the room over the dim dialogue of the movie. 

Daryl's fingers went for Paul's shirt buttons, only getting about half way down before he got impatient and slid his fingers beneath the thin cotton. Paul moaned softly, pulling Daryl closer. The mechanic ended up in his lap, knees on either side of Paul's hips. The kiss grew hot and wet and Daryl had to pull away to breathe. They were both flushed and panting, Paul's shirt mostly undone and their pants a size too small as they grew aroused. 

Paul placed his hands on Daryl's hips and pulled him down, letting their hips grind. They both groaned from the wonderful friction. Daryl whined and unbuttoned Paul's shirt the rest of the way while the artist kissed and nipped down his neck. Their hips rocked together as he slid his hands up and down Paul's chest, lightly pinching his nipples and scratching at the fine hairs. Paul's hands tightened on Daryl's hips as his back arched into the mechanic's hands. 

They kissed again. Paul grunted as Daryl became increasingly aroused, grinding his hips and moaning Paul's name. The artist rolled them over, leaning over Daryl on the couch. His hands went for Daryl's shirt, shoving it up to his shoulders so he could get to the mechanic's nipples. He bit, licked and sucked on them, turning them into erect pebbles. Daryl's hands gripped in Paul's hair, nudging him down where he really wanted that agile tongue. Paul's fingers unbuttoned his jeans and he arched his hips.

“Paul! Pl-”

Paul's apartment door flung open and Rebecca stormed in sobbing. 

“Pauly! My husband's such an asshole!” She cried out, flinging herself down on the recliner. 

Paul shot up from Daryl's stomach, panting and stared at his sister. “... Becky... I'm kinda busy here.” The doctor continued to sob into her hands. 

Daryl blushed brightly, pushing his shirt down and buttoning his pants. “I.. uh... she seems really upset. I should go.” He climbed out from under the artist. 

“Daryl! No, you don't-” but Daryl was already walking out the door and shutting it behind him. Paul let out a frustrated growl and flopped down on the couch. He covered his face with his hands and tried to calm himself. “... What'd Tim do this time?” She sobbed and Paul wanted to sob with her. He'd been so close.

 

They didn't see each other for a few days. Daryl returned to work and Paul was busy with his store. He'd gotten some new inventory in and had to stay late most days to get it entered into his computer. They texted frequently and talked at nights. Though Paul often fell asleep while they were talking, so Daryl would just hang up and go to sleep himself. The sexual tension between them was thick. Now that Daryl knew Paul wanted to take their relationship to the next level, he upped his teasing of the artist. 

Paul was out to lunch with his friend Maggie one afternoon. He hadn't seen her in several weeks and she'd practically dragged him out of his shop and to a sushi place down the street. While they sat eating their sushi and noodles, Paul's phone dinged with a message from Daryl. He opened it and nearly choked on his mouthful of raw fish and rice. He quickly closed the message and looked around to make sure no one was looking before opening it back it. He bit his bottom lip to muffle a whine. Daryl was wearing lacy ruffle boy shorts, and he was hard. 

“Paul? Are you alright?” Maggie asked, looking up from her own phone. 

The artist cleared his throat. “Yeah... my boyfriend... uh...”

She smirked. “Did Daryl send you a dirty picture?”

“It's not necessarily... dirty... but fuck, he's gorgeous.” He saved the picture to a private folder on his phone and set it down. 

 

They were only able to have dinner together once over the next week. With holidays approaching, Paul's shop was busy with parents buying Christmas gifts and the auto shop was busy with people getting winter tires and oil changes on their cars. Daryl made sure to get Paul's birthday and the day after Paul's birthday off so he could spend them with his boyfriend. He managed to buy Paul a real birthday present.

So, the afternoon that he was to go to Paul's parents house, he cleaned up good. He trimmed his beard, styled his hair and dressed in his best clothes, wearing the white teddy and matching panties underneath. His shirt was loose enough that you couldn't tell he had anything on beneath it. Rebecca already knew him, but he wanted to impress Paul's parents. He wanted their blessings to be with their son. Paul came to pick him up and they drove out to a nice house in a suburban area. Daryl felt very out of place in such a nice neighborhood, but Paul took his hand and kissed his cheek.

“You'll do fine.” He whispered to Daryl as they approached the front door. He reached out to open it, only for it to be flung open and a handsome man smiling brightly on the other side. Paul stumbled back a bit in shock. “A-Alex?!”

The man chuckled and nodded. “Hey, birthday boy!” He grabbed Paul's hand and pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek. “Wait til you see what I got you!”

Paul pushed him away. “W-What're you doing here?”

Alex smiled. “Your parents invited me!” 

Daryl stood off to the side awkwardly, glaring at this man some. Who the hell does this man think he is, hugging and kissing his boyfriend? 

Paul glared. “Well, I don't want you here. So, leave.” He took Daryl's hand again and stepped into the house, only to be intercepted by an older man. 

“Don't be like that, Paul. Alex came all the way from Virginia to see you.” Mr. Rovia clapped Alex on the shoulder. “Your mother and I consider him part of the family!”

Paul rolled his eyes. “Dad... you're kinda ignoring the fact that I have my boyfriend right here next to me.”

The older man turned his gaze to Daryl. “Ah, my apologies. You must be Daryl.” He held his hand out and Daryl shook it with a strong grasp. “Strong grip there, young man! I like that!”

Daryl smiled a bit. “Thank you, sir.”

“Come on to the back yard! Everyone's outside enjoying the hot tub.” The older Rovia led them through the house to the back yard. 

Alex took his shirt off and climbed into the hot tub with two other men and two women Daryl recognized as Maggie and his doctor, Rebecca Monroe. Rebecca waved to him excitedly and he nodded to her, but Paul led him over to an older woman sitting on a patio couch with a glass of wine in hand. 

“Mom, this is my boyfriend, Daryl.” 

She smiled and stood up. “Nice to finally meet you, Daryl. Paul's always chatting my ear off about you.” 

Daryl shook her hand gently. “Nice ta meet ya, Ma'am.” He winced a bit, unable to control his accent. He'd spoken like that his whole life and could tell she wasn't impressed by it.

She sat back down and picked up her glass of wine. “Please, have a seat with me. Paul, why don't you go get some swim trunks on and get in the hot tub?”

Paul raised an eyebrow. He knew what his parents were up to. He held Daryl's hand tighter. “No, thanks. I'd rather stay with Daryl.” He led Daryl to the other patio couch and sat down. 

She huffed a bit. “So, Daryl... what do you do?”

“I'm a mechanic at Dean's Auto Shop.” Daryl sat next to Paul, holding his hand tightly to ground himself. 

Mrs. Rovia nodded. “Paul, did you know they made Alex Charge Nurse of the Cardiac floor at his hospital?”

“Uh... no... I haven't really been talking to him much. I've been too busy with my new art store.” Paul looked away from her, glancing over to the hot tub where Alex was staring at him. He cleared his throat. “Daryl's boss has been talking about making him a shift manager.”

Daryl blinked. How did Paul know that? He hasn't told him, yet. 

“Alex makes $25 an hour.” She took a sip of her wine. 

The mechanic winced. He barely makes $12 an hour. She obviously likes Alex better than him. He bit his bottom lip. “Uh... Paul... ya want anythang ta drink?” 

Paul smiled up at him. “Just some water is fine with me, baby.”

Daryl stood up and walked to the refreshment table to grab two bottles of water. He stood there for a moment, trying to calm himself down. He went back over to Paul and handed him a bottle of water. Conversation was tense. Paul's mother and father often complimented Alex on one thing or another. Daryl was silent through most of it. Alex was younger, successful, handsome and knew more about Paul's family than Daryl did. 

When they got to cutting the cake, everyone sang happy birthday to Paul, but Daryl stood in the corner of the yard. Paul's smile was warm as he hugged his friends and family, though he avoided another hug from Alex. The artist opened up presents from everyone, receiving clothes or books. Alex brought his present to Paul over and Paul seemed like he wanted to reject it, but his mother nudged him and told him to open it, so he did. It was a very fancy, metal easel. 

“Whoa! Holy shit, Alex! There's no way I can accept this!” Paul stepped back from it. 

Alex laughed. “Non sense! Go ahead! I only ask you paint me something beautiful in return for it.”

Daryl gripped his bottle of water and walked into the house. He went to the front yard and sat on the porch steps and lit a cigarette to calm his nerves. There was no way he could compare to Alex. The man was obviously the best choice for the artist. He smoked the cigarette down to the filter and lit a second one. The front door opened behind him and Rebecca sat down next to him. 

“What're you doing up here? Aren't you going to give Paul your present?”

“... S'not til later tanight.”

She smiled coyly. “Really?” She giggled and nudged him. 

Daryl huffed and blushed, looking away from the doctor. “... So... what's the deal with this Alex?”

Rebecca shrugged. “He and Paul dated in high school and a couple years after before Paul left for another college. Mom and Dad really liked him, he was practically family.” Daryl could hear the 'but' in that sentence. “Things were always kind of... forced between them, in my opinion. It was almost like Paul was forcing himself to stay with Alex because Mom and Dad liked him so much. A few years ago I got a call from Paul saying that Alex had cheated on him and they'd broken up. When I told Mom, she'd been devastated. Her view of it is warped. She thinks Paul drove Alex to cheating.”

“Shit, anyone who cheats on a man like Paul is obviously an asshole.” Daryl mumbled around his cigarette. 

She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. “You're a good man, Daryl. I just wish my parents could see that. If only they'd take the time to get to know you, I think they'll come to like you.”

“They ain't ever gonna do that. They see the way I dress 'n listen ta the way I talk 'n immediately think 'redneck trailer trash' 'n I am... I jus... I managed to get out 'n make somethin of myself, even if it is just as a mechanic.”

“Daryl... you're so much more than you believe yourself to be.” Rebecca leaned forward to look Daryl in the eyes. “I saw it when I first met you and Paul saw it when he first met you. You're a good man. Maybe you can't give Paul a nice house and nice presents like Alex could, but... you give him something Alex was never able to give him.”

“... Free oil changes?”

She laughed and shook her head. “No... love. It's all Paul's ever wanted in a romantic relationship.... love. I've seen the way you look at him.”

“And how's that?”

“You look at him like he could give you the stars and moon. You look at him with such devotion that people can only dream of having. Alex never looked at Paul like that.” She reached up and brushed some of Daryl's bangs back from his eyes. “He looks at you the same way. He loves you, Daryl... and no one, not even my parents, can take that from him.” She kissed his cheek and stood up. “Don't let Alex scare you off... he's not worth it.” She paused before entering the house. “Oh... and let me know when you're readying to have babies.” Daryl's bright blush made him laugh as she walked into the house. 

Daryl sat on the porch steps a while longer before getting up and going to his truck. He'd planned on giving Paul's present to him in private, but this seemed like a more appropriate time. He walked into the house and back to the backyard. 

“Daryl, there you are.” Paul walked up to him and leaned in to kiss him, but paused when he saw Daryl's expression. “Hey, you okay?”

The mechanic swallowed thickly. “Yeah... I was... goin ta wait til' later fer this, but...” He held out the bag with the two presents inside. 

Paul took the bag and looked down inside the bag at the wrapped presents. He smiled and walked over to a table to set the bag down, pulling Daryl along with him. He took out the first present and unwrapped it while everyone watched. The narrow, rectangular box had a necklace inside. It was a heart shaped locket with wings that you could put pictures inside. Alex snorted a bit. 

“I know it's a bit of a girly thing.. but... it belonged ta mah mom. S'the only thang I have left of her.” Daryl whispered, shifting nervously. He'd been hesitant giving it to Paul. 

“Daryl... it's beautiful.” Paul immediately put the necklace on, letting it rest on his clavicle. “We'll have to get pictures of us and put them in.” He leaned over and kissed Daryl lovingly. “Thank you.” He picked up the other present and tore the wrapping paper. He smiled at the picture of him and Daryl from their third date at the lake. They'd had a late night picnic and Daryl had just gotten his phone, so he was filling it with pictures of them. 

“I noticed ya didn't have any pictures of us in yer apartment.”

Paul went through the five picture frames in the box, all different pictures of them. “Daryl... thank you so much.” He set them down and turned to hug the mechanic tightly. 

Daryl smiled and nuzzled into Paul's hair. He hugged the artist close and tight. Rebecca and Maggie cooed. Alex rolled his eyes and walked into the house, but Daryl didn't care. He'd done something that Alex hadn't done. He'd given Paul something that showed him he loved him. Paul kissed him softly, petting his stubbly cheeks.

"Never shave this off all the way. I might just cry if you did." 

Daryl chuckled. "I don't plan on it." 

They left Paul's parents' house a while later and took all the presents to Paul's apartment before heading out to the club to meet their friends. Daryl had never been to a club before, so this would be a new experience for him. Maggie met then there with Glenn. Tara was there with her girlfriend Denise, who was studying to be a doctor. They all grabbed a corner booth and took some shots as a toast to Paul. They talked about their work and silly things Paul had done, and after several drinks they went out to the dance floor.

"I ain't done this before." Daryl grunted, hands on Paul's hips and blushing from ghe way the man was grinding on him.

"Don't worry... it's been forever since I've been to a club. Just follow the music." He kept his hands on Daryl's shoulders, occasionally sliding a hand into the mechanic'a hair to pull him down into a kiss. 

Everyone faded away as they kissed. Daryl let Paul lead him in their hot dance. He slid his hands up and down Paul's back, reaching down to grip his ass in both hands. Paul moaned softly, eyes a bit hazy from the alcohol. The lace panties Daryl was wearing rubbed on his cock and clit, making him moan softly. Paul's hands slid down his chest, feeling the slight bump of the bow on Daryl's teddy. He pulled away from the kiss.

"What have you got on under this shirt?" He whispered, nipping Daryl's bottom lip. 

Daryl grinned. "Wouldn't you like t'know?" 

Paul giggled, leaning heavily against the man's chest. "I would really like to know." He slid his hand further down, going to pull Daryl's shirt out of his jeans.

Daryl chuckled and grabbed his hand, halting it's mission. "Not yet... ya have t'wait til later." He nibbled Paul's ear.

The artist whined. "I don't wanna wait."

The mechanic smirked. "Yer gonna wanna wait. Trust me." He led Paul bake over to the booth where they ordered more drinks. 

Everyone joined them and they all laughed at their drunken silliness. Daryl was laying back in the corner, knees bent over Paul's lap. Paul was leaning back close to him, watching his friends make fools of themselves. He leaned down, kissing Daryl's shoulder, hand sliding up the mechanic's thigh.

"Do I need to sober up so we can go back to my place?" He whispered, nuzzling his nose under Daryl's ear. 

Daryl giggled from the ticklish feeling. He nodded, bringing a hand into Paul's hair and marveling at the soft strands. Paul leaned in to kiss him softly and he sighed into it. “I love you.”  
Paul smiled, brushing their noses together. “I love you...” They kissed again, ignoring everyone cooing and awing at them.   
They drank water after that and went on the dance floor a couple more times. Each time they returned to the booth, Paul got a little more handsy and affectionate. Daryl could feel a fire building in his clit and on his cheeks. He was so ready for this. After a couple more hours, Paul had sobered enough to drive them back to his apartment. Daryl was still a bit tipsy, but he was alert of what was going on, so Paul wasn't worried about pushing Daryl into something he didn't want.   
He shut and locked the door to his apartment and reached to turn on the light, but Daryl's hand stopped him. The artist looked at his boyfriend. “You don't want the light on?”  
“We could jus... go to yer room...”  
Paul's cheeks flushed and he swallowed thickly. “Yeah, sure.” He took Daryl's hand and navigated through the darkness to his room. He flicked the light on. Daryl's never been in his room and he got nervous. It wasn't necessarily messy, but it had paintings and blank canvases everywhere. Seeing the paintings reminded Daryl of the bag he had in his truck downstairs.   
“Uh... wait... I jus remembered somethin. I'll be right back.”   
Paul blinked as Daryl rushed out of the room and then out of the apartment. He sighed, hoping he hadn't scared his boyfriend off. He sat on his bed while he waited, hoping he didn't screw this up. He heard the door to his apartment open and swallowed thickly as Daryl walked back in with a black bag.   
“What's that?”  
“It's... uh... the other half of yer birthday...” Daryl mumbled, holding the bag out to the artist.   
“Oh.. okay.” Paul reached out and took the bag. He opened it and looked down inside, nearly dropping the bag when he saw the lube and condoms. If that wasn't Daryl saying he wanted sex, Paul didn't know what was. He cleared his throat and reached in, pulling out the condoms and lube. He pulled out the crotchless panties next and blushed deeply. He set them aside, determined to have Daryl wear them at some point tonight. The candy panties came out next and he licked his lips. The last item was the edible body art set. His eyes sparkled when he saw them. “Holy shit! This is awesome!” He looked up, and dropped everything in his hands.  
While Paul had been looking at all the lingerie and toys, Daryl had undressed down to the white, lace teddy and panties. He stood bare in front of Paul, blushing down to his chest and up to his ears. He was slowly growing hard, and so very wet from the artist in front of him. Daryl's sides and hips were slim enough that the teddy hugged him lovingly. He'd even shaven his toned legs. His shoulders were broad and the straps of the teddy were a bit tight, but he didn't seem uncomfortable. Paul licked his lips, eyeing those hip bones that always seem to tease him in the pictures Daryl often sent him.   
Daryl cleared his throat, shifting on his feet and playing with the hem of the teddy. “... Happy Birthday..?”  
“Shit, baby... y-you look.... fuck... I can't even...” Paul stood up and stepped closer.   
Daryl blushed. “So... ya like it?”  
“Like it? Daryl...” He pointed down to his dick which had gone from soft to straining hard and leaking precum in the ten seconds it took him to look at every detail of Daryl's negligee. “C-Can I-” He reached forward, intending to touch Daryl.   
“Would I be wearin this if I didn't want ya ta touch me?”  
Paul smirked. “I don't know. You've been teasing me so much with your pictures the last few weeks-”  
“Paul, shut up and fuckin touch me.”  
That was all the permission Paul needed. He grabbed Daryl's waist and pulled him close. He kissed the mechanic deeply, hands sliding over every inch of exposed skin. Daryl moaned and whined, arching into Paul's touch. He sank his fingers in that soft hair, kissing Paul with every inch of want he could muster. Paul pressed their hips together, grinding into Daryl's lace panties. The mechanic groaned and shoved Paul backwards. The artist tripped over the box of edible paints and fell back on the bed. He groaned when Daryl crawled on top of him.  
“Fuck, baby... how horny have you been?”  
Daryl glared at him. “Horny enough that I almost sent you a video of me fucking myself on a vibrator.”  
Paul's eyes widen. “Why didn't you?! Shit, baby, I'd have come right over!”  
Daryl shifted. “... I got nervous. Now, get yer damn clothes off, been dying ta suck ya dry.”  
Paul whined and immediately yanked his shirt off while Daryl unbuttoned and shoved down his jeans. He kicked the pants off and removed his underwear next. Daryl got off the bed and pulled Paul to the sit on the edge. He knelt down, hand wrapping around Paul's cock and stroking it lightly. Paul groaned and bucked his hips, a bead of precum slipped down from the head and Daryl licked it up. The artist let out a shaky breath, unable to tear his eyes from Daryl's lips as they wrapped around his cock and sucked teasingly.   
“Fuck, baby... please... I'm too close to the edge to be teased.”  
Daryl moaned and looked up at him, blue eyes dark with lust and need. He lifted off Paul's cock and smiled coyly. “Want mah mouth?”  
“God, yes, please...” Paul threaded his fingers through Daryl's hair.   
“Mmn..” Daryl moaned softly and leaned forward. He pressed a kiss to the tip, then opened his mouth wide and swallowed the artist's cock down his throat.   
“Shit! Daryl! Oh, baby!” Paul restrained his hips, other hand gripping the bed sheets.   
Daryl whined around him, bobbing his head and sucking like a black hole. His tongue teased Paul's slit with each pull. Just as Paul was about to release, Daryl lifted up, smirking at the whine he received. He nipped Paul's thigh. “Fuck my throat, baby...”  
“A-Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, c'mon...” He took Paul back in his mouth and kept going until Paul was all the way in.   
Paul groaned and bucked his hips, gently thrusting the head of his cock down Daryl's throat. Daryl moaned and whined. “Shit... baby, I'm gonna cum.” Daryl's throat muscles contracted around his sensitive head and he moaned out loudly as his cock spurted cum down his boyfriend's throat. Daryl pulled up and coughed a bit. He licked his lips. Paul panted and stared down at him in amazement. “Holy shit, baby... I didn't know you could deep throat.”  
Daryl shrugged. “I've never really had much of a gag reflex.” He blushed. “I... also play with my toys a lot.”  
Just the thought of Daryl playing with his toys had Paul's cock twitching. He pulled Daryl up into a deep kiss, licking into his mouth to chase the taste of his own cum. He groaned, laying back on the bed and pulling Daryl on top of him. He stroked his hands and up down those smooth thighs up to the panties. He fingered the lace for a moment, then slipped his fingers up under the panties. Daryl shivered and ground their hips together. He was so hard and wet.   
Paul rolled them over and leaned over his boyfriend. He let his eyes roam over Daryl's skin. “You're always beautiful, Daryl, but fuck... this looks so good on you.”   
Daryl blushed. His hair spread out on the white pillowcase, a dark contrast to the negligee he wore. Paul couldn't tear his eyes away. He leaned down and kissed Daryl sweetly, then kissed down his neck and shoulders, gently pushing the negligee to get to the mechanic's nipples. Daryl moaned and arched into his lips, his hands sliding and caressing Paul's shoulders. His hands slid into Paul's hair as the artist kissed and nipped lower and lower. His hands gently pushed Daryl's thighs apart. He pressed his nose against the white lace of the panties and breathed in deeply. He sighed out shakily.   
“You ok-”  
“Paul, I swear ta God, if you ask me if I'm alright wit this when 'm layin here fuckin DYIN ta have your mouth on me and yer cock in me at some point tonight, I will rolls us over 'n fuckin dominate you!”   
Paul chuckled and nuzzled Daryl's hip. “I'm not sure that would be a terrible thing.” Daryl growled at him and the artist licked his lips. “... Am I allowed to tear a hole in these?”  
“Fuck no! Spent thirty dollars on these damn things!”  
“What if I buy you more?”  
Daryl looked down at him. “... You'd... buy me shit like this?”  
“If it means you'll wear them more, hell yeah.” Paul chuckled, nipping at Daryl's hip bone.  
“Fuck, rip 'em ta shreds.”  
Paul growled and carefully ripped a hole in the crotch of the lace panties. Daryl shivered from the sound. The artist gently pulled Daryl's cock out through the hole. “To think... you were wearing these at my parents' house.”  
Daryl froze as if he just realized this. “SHIT!” His face went red with embarrassment and he brought his hands up to cover it. “AAAH! Can't believe I did that! Shit! What if they'd seen?! They would've thought me as such a fucking freak!”  
Paul sat up with a laugh. “Daryl! Daryl, calm down, baby!” He gently tugged Daryl's hands away from his face and kissed him. “I assure you, no one saw a thing. I certainly didn't.” He nuzzled his nose against Daryl's in an Eskimo kiss. “Relax... let me take care of you, now.”   
Daryl nodded and swallowed thickly as Paul got back down between his legs. He groaned as his boyfriend stroked his cock teasingly, thumb swiping over the head every few strokes. He kissed the head and licked down further between the mechanic's legs.   
“Just so you know... I've never done this before.”  
Daryl shrugged. “I've never sucked cock before, so...”  
Paul chuckled. “Maybe so, but you were damn good at it.” He rubbed Daryl's thighs to soothe his boyfriend, but to also soothe himself. He didn't want to ruin this for Daryl. With a lick of his lips, he leaned forward and flicked his tongue against the small nub above Daryl's wet hole.   
Daryl sucked in a breath, head craned up to watch his boyfriend between his legs. The first flick of Paul's tongue had him twitching. Paul glanced up at him to make sure he was alright, then focused on bringing the mechanic pleasure. He licked a line up from Daryl's hole to his clit and nipped ever so gently. Daryl whined, hips twitching. Paul moaned and sucked the clit as he stroked the straining cock with one hand. Daryl's moans were music to Paul's ears. He moaned into Daryl's hole, tongue licking and pushing inside. The mechanic's hips were rocking and bucking into Paul's tongue and hand. His tongue was hot and wet, thrusting in and out, flicking up to his clit. Daryl could barely breathe. His hands were yanking at the bed sheets.  
Paul licked his lips and sat up. His beard was wet from Daryl's juices and his own saliva. “You taste good, baby. Mmn... I don't think I'll ever get enough of you.” He kissed the tip of Daryl's cock.   
“Paul...” Daryl whined, flushed with arousal and sweaty, hair ticking to his forehead.   
The artist groaned and sucked him in while pushing a finger inside. Daryl was so warm and wet inside. Daryl's hips twitched. He marveled at the feeling of his boyfriend's dainty fingers inside. They weren't quite as thick as his own, but they were his boyfriend's fingers, and that brought him more pleasure than any toy. Paul lifted off from Daryl's cock and panted, resting his head against a smooth thigh to watch as he pushed a second finger into that tight heat.   
“Shit, baby...” He pulled them out and pushed them back in, spreading them open and massaging the inner walls. He bent down, laving his tongue over Daryl's clit again. He moaned at the whine Daryl released and licked lower, pushing his tongue in along with his fingers.   
“Paul... Paul... 'm gonna cum...”  
Paul sat up, pushing a third finger in. “Go ahead, baby... let me see you...” He pressed his thumb into Daryl's clit and rubbed. Daryl's back arched and his hips bucked as he released, painting his stomach with his cum and his vaginal walls contracted around Paul's fingers. “Fuck...” He pulled his fingers out when Daryl whined from sensitivity.   
They kissed, dirty and messy and moaning at their combined taste. Paul was hard again, straining against his abdomen. He ground his hips against Daryl's and the mechanic's soft cock gave a pulse of interest. Paul shifted closer and reached down to grip the base of his cock. Daryl jumped he felt Paul starting to push in. He pulled away from the kiss.  
“P-Paul, wait!”  
Paul groaned and looked down at his boyfriend. “What is it?”  
Daryl bit his bottom lip. “Y... You have to wear a condom.”  
The artist blinked. “What?” They were both clean, and he wasn't ever going to cheat on Daryl, so he didn't understand.   
“Paul, it's a fucking vagina. I get a monthly cycle, so I have ovaries and a uterus. Unless ya want kids... kinda have ta wear a condom if yer gonna fuck mah pussy.”  
Paul flushed deeply from the foul language and the embarrassment of having forgotten about Daryl's unique body. “Uh... right. Sorry.” He swallowed thickly, his cock going a bit soft.   
He turned away and crawled across the bed to reach the flavored condoms that had fallen on the floor. He opened the box and tore one off, not even caring what flavor he got. When he turned back to Daryl, his softened cock immediately got hard again. Daryl was fingering himself and moaning softly, giving Paul a 'come hither' look. He crawled back between the mechanic's legs and ripped the package open. It was slippery from the flavor that had been added and he fumbled to get it on.   
It finally reached his base and he scooted closer to Daryl. Daryl licked his lips and lifted his hips a bit. The first slide of Paul's cock into him was marvelous. He tilted his head back with a long, low moan. He went much deeper than any of Daryl's toys, and was much thicker. Daryl felt so full and he gasped out as Paul bottomed out. Paul was panting against the mechanic's shoulder, shaking as he restrained himself from just fucking into Daryl like an animal.   
Daryl shifted a bit, wrapping his legs around Paul's hips. It pushed Paul deeper inside and he groaned. “C'mon, baby... fuck me. Been wantin ya fer so long.”   
Paul groaned and moved slowly at first, pulling out just a bit before pushing back in. Daryl started rocking his hips, begging Paul to go harder, faster, fuck please. The artist growled and leaned up on his hands. He stared down at the mechanic under him. They stared at each other in silence, and then Paul started pistoning his hips, pulling out until just the head was left inside, and thrusting back in without missing a beat.  
“Fuck!” Daryl threw his head back and arched. He bucked his hips and rocked into Paul's thrusts. He clawed at Paul's back and shoulders, keeping the man close.   
Paul smirked breathessly, sweat making his hair sticking to his neck. “You like that, baby..? Hm..?” He leaned down, kissing across Daryl's cheek to his ear. “Feel good? You like my cock?”  
“God! Paul!” Daryl could feel the fire building again. His cock was hard and pulsing, leaking precum on his stomach. Paul's stomach rubbed against the underside in a teasing way. The mechanic whined and reached down to wrap a hand around his cock, but Paul's hand smacked it away. “Paul...”  
“Shh...” The artist nipped his boyfriend's ear. “Told you I'd take care of you.” He sat up on his neck, not stopping his wild pace. He wrapped a hand around Daryl's cock while his other hand inched between their hips to rub a finger over Daryl's swollen clit.   
“Fuck! Oh, fuck! Cmming.... 'm cumming!” Daryl's hips and thighs tensed with his release, Paul's name a constant mantra on his lips.   
Paul groaned as Daryl tightened around him and wished he wasn't wearing a condom so he could feel it better. “Ah, fuck...” He thrust once more, burying himself deep inside that tight channel and spilling into the condom. He released Daryl's cock and leaned down over him.   
The both panted heavily. The air thick with heat and the smell of their sex. He pulled out gently and took the condom off. It was tied off and tossed into the trash by the bed. He rolled over to flop against the bed next to Daryl. Daryl groaned and slowly stretched out his legs.   
“That was awesome.” Paul muttered.   
Daryl grinned a bit. “Yeah, it was...” He sat up and pulled the teddy off, then took the ripped panties off and tossed them in the trash.   
“We're so using those edible paints next time.” Paul smiled, then frowned when he saw the scars marring Daryl's back. “Daryl...”  
“Hm?” Daryl stretched his arms above his head. He tensed when Paul's hand touched his back. He swallowed thickly. He hasn't told Paul about his father, yet... about the scars that marred his back.   
The artist sat up and pressed a kiss to Daryl's shoulder. “I love you... and when you're ready, I'll listen.” Daryl nodded and relaxed back against Paul's chest. His hand petted and caressed along the mechanic's back. “Wanna go take a shower?”  
“... Gonna fuck me again in there?”  
Paul grinned. “You want me to?”  
“Fuck, yeah...” He climbed off the bed, grabbing the condoms and Paul chased him into the bathroom. The door was shut, but their laughter could be heard through the door.


End file.
